


CHOPHOUSE

by peepeepoopoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Pizza (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Pizza, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: The day of reckoning.
Comments: 1





	CHOPHOUSE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts), [Zhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang/gifts).



Jennie Kim. Her love of pizza was profound. 

~_+~&*~& 5 Years Ago ~_+~&*~&

_As her mouth opened, She closed her Eyes to Consume His Pizza._

_She was 5 years old._ _  
  
_

_  
she loved pizza. Her heart captivated with the taste of Pizza. It"s look, It's Sound, It''s Feeling...  
  
  
_

Her Father: Mr. Kris Wu. 

In a dark room, cock roaches covering the walls. The mildew stained corners of the room were noticeably vague. She could hear _Him_ coming. The smell of alcohol wafted by, she could feel it coming closer. The lights flickewred as she looked up and Saw Him.   
  
As she was eating this pizza, he approached her.   
  
He grabbed her by the ends of her hair and threw her agaisnt The wall.   
  
She cried. She cried.   
  
He took the pizza, and he looked at it. A single tear slipped from the lids of his eyes. He looks at the table, dawning a photo of his former family. A woman, a child, and him, a man. He The Picture He picked up the pickture and looked at it. Then he looked back at the pizza and looked back at Jennie.   
  
"This pizza. It reminds me of your mother. It looks like a bitch". In a blind rage, Kris Wu pummeled the pizza with his bare hands. His knuckles bloody and bruised, red escaping the cuts of his bones. He twisted his neck to look back at her.   
  
Suddenly.. Quickly.. Surprisingly. Kris Wo grabbed Jennie by the neck and Threw her on the ground . And he left to the kitchen.

In the dark, gloomy, damp kichen. He grabbed a knife.   
"You have stolen a piece of my life" He stabs himself in the chest, and drags it down to his lower abdomen.   
Jennie quits her silent crying and runs into the kitchen to try and stop him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

But his body, his head. Her head. It rolls towards him. "FUCK!"SHe throws his head against the wall. 

~_+~&*~& 11 Years Later ~_+~&*~&

Now she is 16 years old. The past was now the present and her childhood is her future. Her death is her rebirth. 

Pizza Hut, The building was glowing, adorned with pizza. 

She see a man at the register name Taeyong "Can I get job"Yes. 

She go to back of the restaurant. She hums as she prepares the pizza. A feeling made her want to vomit. All over the floor. The tomato sauce of thepizza made her want to throw up. She continued, despite the feeling , the reminder of her father. 

She felt arms wrap around her waist "Dam You can make a pizza.... But can you SUCK DICK?"

She'' was shocked. She shocked. SHe turned around, her eyes watering. "Can I what">?

Taeyeong smirked;"SUCK THIS DICK".

Syddenly the door opened, Chanyeol walked in "Hey can I get a double large pepperoni pizza'>   
  


Taeyong greet chanyol "Sup pal". Taeyong turns around. 

Jennie nods. And gets to work. 

Chanyeol stands there and pickes heis nose, as he picked heis nose: Suddenly, his eyes roll back. And he drops to the ground. 

The both of them, in unison, in syncrhonizqation say Holy fuck at the same time.

Chanyeol is bleeding out of his mouth, unconscious ont hefloor. Jennie look sa at Taeyeong , "WHat do we do"? 

Jennie stares off into the distance, her eyes dead with no light or sign of life back in her eyes. 

She suddenly remembeers the blood, the kitchen, the knife.. The piza. 

She's back. In the kitchen. _The_ kitchen. With her father's hand in her head. Her hands under the head. She places his head, She punches the head. The head exploded with a ringing noise. Blood covered the walls, soaked her clothes, stained her mind. She licked her blood covered hands.  
  
Humans are juicy on the inside. 

~_+~&*~& Present Day ~_+~&*~&

The white walls of the hospital reflected the sunlight; Emily walked in. 

He just has a cold. Chanyeol will be okay. 

Chanyeol sighed, and then he looked at taeyong. "What about my piza"?

Taeyong said Yea. He walked back to the pizza hut, the journey was 10 miles. 

They returned to the pizza place in the middle of the night. A load of people, bodies, all standing in the lobby of the pizza hut. Awaiting for pizza. Awaiting for him. 

The pool of blood on the ground reflected the LED ligte on the ceiling. 

Jennie is reluctant. Jennie is. She's sweating. Her palms wet with nervousness.

Teayong was an asshole. He wanted her asshole. 

"Lets make pizza right now or else"s aid taeyong

"or else what" rebutted Jennie.

He slapped her, in front of the whole town. The entire population watched them. She felt her face, but she didn't feel the pain. 

Taeyong looks at her, Jennie stares back at him and gets down on both knees and quietly cries. The town stood there in shocke. 

Taeyong kneels down and kisses her, tenderly. The town cheered, as taeyong quietly whisperes in her earas "We have pizzas to make". 

Back in the kitchen. Jennie looks at Taeyong, äre you a real persoN?"/. Taeyong stares back at her. They both get up to make pizzas. 

~_+~&*~& eventually ~_+~&*~&

She gets good at making pizza. 

Jennie reached into the freezer to grab chese. She opens the frezer door wider. And sees something. Something that should never be seen by anyone. 

She sees a wintery forest, snow glistening. Ice frosting her cheeks as she peeks. She walked throuhg the forest, the valley of death. Seeing pizza all over the ground. Hanging from the tree branches with nooses made of milk. The pizza, She saw pizaa. It looked different; Diffferent

She turned around, and tried to run out. The door had disapepeared. 

She heard a womans voice. It was her mom. Her mom, screaming in pain. 

"Run'. 

Jennie, out of pure instinct, takes off all of her clothes and runs.

She sees a shadowy figure behind her, from the corner of her eye, but she was too terrified to look back to observe the whole atrocity. She's running,. 

She runs. And trips on a pizza. 

She's on the ground, covered in snow. Looking up from the ground, she saw him. There he is. There he was. There he. 

Her eyes trembled in fear, she covered her breasts "DONT DO IT!" She continued to scream "DONT DO IT!"

Suddenly. She had returend to the kitchen. 

The oven beeped, signalling that the pizza was finished. She walked closer to the oven to take out the pizza. Taeyong appraoched her "Take out the piZA you fucking whore like bitch. It will burn, tka eit out before i kill you in front of everyong. 

"What happened"?

Taeyong looked at her in bewilderment, "What the fuck is wrong with you?

He slams the raw pizza dough onto the cockroach infested ground. He rips his shirt off, revealing a pack of 10 of abdominal muscles glistening with swaet and anger. He grabs jennie by the head and slams her into the wall. Her skull reaching through into the front of the building. SHe was covered in blood, she takes the fiber glass out of her cheek and uses it cut her hair.

"I'm sick and tired of you fucking with me". She walks menacingly and epically. Taeyong approaches her. The tension was heavy in the atmosphere. 

With only an inch of space between them, Jennie takes the glass and holds it toward his neck. Taeyong closes his eyes, a single tear escaping his right eye. 

Her reflection was shown through his tears. She knew, She realized, _She was no better than her father_. 

She kissed Taeyong tenderly. She was freezing. In the freezer, Taeyong walks up to her. "Hey we need more cheese can you get som" Jennie was in an ice cube. "No". 

Now they were in the hospital. Emily explains to Taeyong, "jnenie'is really sick". 

"What?"Taeyong shocked. 

Jennie is in the hospital bed, in a coma. For being in the freezer for a little too long.

Taeyong looks through the window, his eyes looking horizonatally through te city skyline of Seoul. He ponders what to do, but this man's thoughts interrupted- Chanyeol walks in. 

Chanyoel explains, "Jennie is my Sister. Whenever she eats pizza she suffers from amnesia and doesn't recognize me". 

He sits down next to taeyong on the visiter bench, "Taeyong what do we do?"

Taeyong takes off of his shirt. Chanyeol kises him, Taeyong is surprised that he doesnt'pull back. THey embrace next to Jennie's possibly dead body.

~_+~&*~& 2 weeks later Ago ~_+~&*~&

Jennie's talking to her therapist. Hwasa. 

Hwasa. 

Hwasa, was a weak person, with a frail mentality. Too weak, in fact, too weak to even help Jennie with her proble,s.

Hwasa asked jennie "How are you feeling?" ,

Jennie scratches her head and asks "Who? Are you talking to me?"

There were only those two in the room . 

Hwasa laughs soulfully, "Yes.'"

JEnnie rubs her eyes and looks into the corner of the room and sees a dark shadow. She stares into the corner

Hwasa asks "Why are you staring into the corner wit no shadow?

Hwasa looks at her looking at the corner and nods, She looks at jennie and says "Yup. " Suddenly the shadow from jennie's pperspetcie (POVV)

The shadow becomes, it solidifies. Pizzalike. Vaguely, she blinks. and looks at Hwas.a

"Oh, I was just looking at...

Hwasa gets up and stands in the corner. She looks at jennie, and jennie looked back. She looked at a piece of paper. The paper aligned with her name, her issues, her. 

Extreme schizophrenia, expreme depression, supreme cognative dissonace. Brain tumor. She has. CPZD Cognitive PIzza Disorder.

Juennie gets up, surprising hwasa. and walks up to the window, looking out to the city. She turnes back to hwasa. Closes her eyes and says "I know you're not real".

Hwas is confused. She tried to verbrate something, but is cut off "-

I know you're not real."

Hwasa grew a sense of nervousness, Jennie comes closer "I know you're not real"

"Who?

Jennie's eyes opened, and looked straight at her. "Me......."

She looks down at the ground to explain. "I can't keep running from it............."

She walks out of the therapy room, Hwasa trying to follow her. She reaches the elevator, and before she could get in, Hwasa is cut off by the closing of the doors. 

A gunshot went off, Hwasa screamed in agony "FUCK"

The elevator reaches its final destination at the bottom of the building. The doors open, and the only thing left in the elevator was a single pepperoni and cheese pizza. 

TO BE CONINTUED. 


End file.
